1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cross-connect terminals and more particularly to a modular encapsulated unit adopted for insertion in such a terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cross-connect terminals provide a means whereby the cable pairs coming from a telephone central office (C.O.) may be interconnected with the cable pairs connected to the subscribers. Cross-connect terminals typically include a multiplicity of terminal blocks arranged in two groups or fields, one of which is designated as the feeder field and the other of which is designated as the distribution field. The C.O. cable pairs are connected to the rear of the blocks in the feeder field. The subscriber cable pairs are connected to the rear of the blocks in the distribution field. Jumper wires connected to the front of the blocks are then used to make the interconnection between the feeder and distribution fields.
In some applications for cross-connect terminals it is advantageous that the connections to the rear of the blocks and the whole cable plant up to and including the cable jacket be encapsulated. Encapsulation protects and maintains the integrity of the connections even if adverse environmental factors such as moisture, rodents, etc. come in contact with the terminals.
In the past units were encapsulated in the field if the same was required. Encapsulation in the field requires that the craftsperson must not only make the necessary connections to the terminal blocks but must also mix and pour the encapsulating material. In performing this task in the field the craftsperson may be working under less than ideal conditions. Therefore improper encapsulation may result. Thus, field encapsulation may not provide the desired environmental protection.